The High Church (Ahirim)
Category:Religion Primary Practitioners: Humans (Duranin) Region of Origin: Marcuria “Burn forever thru the blackened Night, chase away the shadows with blinding Light.” The Ahirim Church is the dominant religious order in Duranin, and has a monopoly on most faith in the land. It is a strict monotheistic religion mostly focusing on humility, rebirth, and purity. It has proven a popular faith throughout Rhodeva’s history, both for it’s message of self-purification and cleansing, and it's support of the common folk. The church believes in the cleansing light of their goodly deity, Ahir, and warns of the evil and treachery of his twin sister, the sinister Dhis. Ahir's name itself is considered sacred, so he is almost always referred to as God, or merely Him. The Church bases itself in the city of Batham, though it also possesses a large presence in the capital, (Haven), working alongside the crown and Senate to preserve it's interests. While the Church does not openly slander other faiths, it is quick to prevent any permanent establishment of worship from arising, as the Church is the only legally recognized faith in the land. Mythology The core mythology of the Church is of two deities waging an eternal battle in the heavens for the souls of the mortal races on the earth below. Before recorded time, the Everflame Ahir, God, came across the newborn world and took pity on the bestial creatures He found there. He bathed the world in Light, for in doing so provided Man with the ability to see, so he might recognize his brother. His radiance let crops grow, so that Man may farm and feed his fellow man. He provided fire, so that Man may cook his meat and purify evil. However, bringing the Light to the dark creatures of Rhodeva aroused the darkness, Dhis, mother of the world. She loathed the Light, for it separated her from her children, an in anger, struck out at God and tried to swallow Him whole. Thus, the first night fell, and Man knew fear again. However, God’s radiance could not be contained even by Her, and as the battle waged, she began to glow and fracture, His light shining through her to form the stars. Eventually He broke free, rising again over Rhodeva in the first dawn. While wounded, Dhis would not give up so easily, and again She retreated to the dark places of the world to plot Her vengeance. The Church sees the cycle of day and night itself as a reminder, by God, of this great struggle made for all humanity (and all sentient beings). Beliefs - In the mythology of the Ahirim, all life began as darkness, corrupt and bestial, until it was purified by the Light of God. This is a core principle of the faith; children born at night are considered soulless until they taste the morning light, and are often shunned by all but the mother until day breaks. It is believed by some that darkness itself can cause corruption to return, and many of the most devout will keep a slow-burning candle by their bed throughout the night. - All fire is said to have come from God, and as such, fire is sacred. Fire is both a symbol of purification, of burning away evil, and of rebirth., as new life grows from ash. Farmers will often spread ash bought from the church in their field, as it is said God will bless their land, making their crops grow larger, and healthier. - Undeath and the undead are said to be the result of Dhis’s reclamation of mortal flesh; further evidence, believers say, is in the fact that undead fear both fire and sunlight. The battle and purging of undead is part of a major crusade of the Church of the Ahirim. The Inquisitors Ahirim Inquisitors are the long arm of the Church, and roam the land seeking to purge and destroy evil which plagues the land. They possess a degree of legal immunity, though not completely, and are often seen as being above the laws of men. While many Inquisitors are just warriors battling the forces of evil, many also seem to go further than necessary in their duties, and have been called ruthless. Worship of Dhis It is rumored that there are shadowy factions of the Church that believe the mythology but instead worship the fallen Goddess, Dhis; this is considered a separate religious order and believes an alternate perception of the events of the coming of God. The faith is underground, and illegal throughout Duranin as it’s followers are known to spread violence and discord. Several vampires believe themselves children of Dhis.